<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Athanasia by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520009">Athanasia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas'>Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Futures [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, White Collar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cousins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal et al finally track the originator of the smuggling ring and go to arrest him. Neal's cousin interferes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neal Caffrey &amp; Athanasia Vasileios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Futures [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Athanasia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiSlaveAndHappy/gifts">YaoiSlaveAndHappy</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neal blinked around the hotel bar, “And here I thought drug dealers had no taste.”</p><p>“Working Neal.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” He blinked, eyes focusing on their target, putting the moves on a stunning woman in a sleek black dress and blood-red hair. “Huh.”</p><p>“What?” Peter asked over the coms.</p><p>“See the girl with him?” He asked, giving the bartender a nod as he retrieved the requested whiskey.</p><p>“What about her?”</p><p>“That’s Athanasia Vasileios.”</p><p>“Old flame?” Diana asked from her place across the room, eyes flickering over the named woman.</p><p>“Oh gods no.” Neal grimaced in distaste, “I rather like living thank you.” He paused, “However…” The mentioned woman let out a melodic laugh, and met Neal’s gaze, her eyebrow flicking up momentarily. Neal inclined his head and started flicking his hand through a series of seemingly nonsensical hand signs. Athanasia smiled and leant towards her would-be suitor and seemingly murmured in his ear, before rising to her feet. Neal ducked back out of the room, “Athanasia’s going to lure him out to us. Meet in the foyer.”</p><p>“<em>What</em>? Can we trust her?”</p><p>“She won’t do something that could harm me… at least not permanently.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Diana smiled at the composed red-head as she finished taking her statement, “So how do you know Neal?”</p><p>Athanasia chuckled warmly, “He hasn’t mentioned us? Typical.”</p><p>Neal slid into the conversation, recognising the glint in her indigo eyes, “Nasia, please.”</p><p>“But, Cousin!”</p><p><em>“COUSIN?</em>” Peter and Diana demanded together.</p><p>“Thanks, ever so much.”</p><p>“No problem.” She paused, “Fair warning, the others have been speaking to Father. There’s a high chance they’ll show up sooner or later for a visit now that you’re not swanning off to the Bahamas when you realise we’re in town.”</p><p>“Wonderful.” He paused, “How long do I have?”</p><p>“Depends on when the new baby arrives.”</p><p>“Another one?” Athanasia just shot him an amused smirk. “Fair enough.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>